mi pequeño problema
by kikio 14
Summary: gracias a todas ustedes mis lectoras que siguieron la historia durante todo este tiempo se les quieres mucho.. y este es el fin de mi pequeño problema
1. esta soy yo

Mi pequeño problema…

-_sakura pov-_

Como es esto posible enamorada yo de ese tarado de shaoran li, él es tan tarado, egoísta, engreído, es tan..._Guapo, inteligente, atlético…_

Conciencia de porquería no me ayudas, aunque no tiene caso negarlo shaoran li es todo lo que una chica "normal" desearía en un hombre es alto, fornido pero delgado, tiene los ojos ámbar y el cabello castaño oscuro y esa sonrisa que me fascina, es muy bueno en deportes y en casi todas las materias exceptuando lengua se podría decir que detesta esa materia pero aun así siempre aprueba pero a pesar de toda su "perfección" su personalidad es fría, distante y sobre todo indescifrable , saben de hecho no creo que yo pueda categorizarme como una chica "normal".

Pero ya les he hablado mucho de él y muy poco de mi así que dejémoslo de lado un momento y les contare de mí.

Mi nombre es sakura kinomoto tengo los ojos verde esmeralda, el cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, soy más bien delgada pero soy como decirlo muy voluptuosa, vivo en tomoeda con mis padres fujitaka y nadeshko kinomoto mi padre es arqueólogo y mi madre modelo tengo dos hermanos touya y kero ambos son mayores que yo y son muy sobreprotectores, estudio en la secundaria Seijo junto a mi prima y mejor amiga tomoyo daijouji y su novio eriol harizawa que extrañamente es primo de mi pequeño problema también comparto clases con yukito el hermano menor de sasuke el mejor amigo de touya. Yukito tiene el cabello grisáceo y es realmente guapo e inteligente nos conocemos desde muy pequeños y se podría decir que es casi como un hermano. Soy de las pocas chicas en la secundaria que es buena en deportes de hecho soy la capitana de las porristas estoy en el equipo desde quinto grado pero se preguntaran por qué digo que no soy normal pues como decirlo…no me gusta maquillarme, es raro verme en falda fuera del instituto, no le pongo mucha atención a mi cabello o mis uñas sé que es extraño que una porrista no sea muy "femenina" pero cuando creces entre hombres no se te puede pedir mucho. Pero he decidido algo voy a cambiar mi imagen con ayuda de tomoyo. Tomoyo es realmente hermosa tiene los ojos de color azul oscuro y el cabello negro largo aunque casi siempre se lo recoge en coletas, ella no es muy buena en deporte por lo que no compartimos esa clase pues ella va a música y artes. Su novio eriol es muy guapo tiene el cabello azul y los ojos ébano es alto y comparte el gusto por la música de tomoyo.

Sé que no soy muy el tipo de shaoran su última novia kurenai es todo lo opuesto a mi usa mucho maquillaje siempre anda con faldas que no cubren lo que deberían es demasiado falsa ni siquiera se sabe cuál es el tono natural de su cabello pues siempre cambia el color del tinte entre violeta, rojo y naranja aparte de ser superficial es hueca, es mucho más lista una nuez que esa chica. Puede que las matemáticas no sean lo mío pero al menos uso el cerebro.

-_shaoran pov-_

No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta. Ella es tan molesta, torpe, insegura,_ hermosa, inteligente, talentosa y tan natural_…

No más conciencia por si no lo notas estoy intentando convencerme de algo así que te agradecería que te callaras. Aparte se nota que me detesta.

_No voy a callarme..._ _sakura kinomoto te gusta shaoran li acéptalo…_

Ya cállate, ya te lo dije no me gusta aunque no puedo negar que es hermosa tiene unos bello ojos esmeralda y el cabello castaño, una sonrisa hermosa que vive regalándole al imbécil ese de yukito no es que tenga celos pero es que nadie absolutamente nadie debería ver esa sonrisa aparte de mí, ella es tan dulce y amable con todo el mundo pero como soy un idiota patán lo que consigo de ella casi siempre es un típico y muy claro " eres un tarado li" o un "no puedo creer que seas primo de eriol" o un "lárgate o voy a golpearte tan fuerte que vas a arrepentirte de haberme conocido". Dos cosas 1. Jamás me arrepentiría de haberla conocido y 2. Es bastante improbable que me golpee. Aparte de todo cuando me grita algo así sea muy ofensivo no me importa porque me encanta cuando está enojada pues se sonroja y sus bellas mejillas se tiñen de carmín, aunque pensándolo bien se sonroja por cualquier cosa. Pero bueno ya he hablado mucho de ella no es que yo este mal de hecho soy perfecto, soy inteligente, atlético, millonario, se podría decir que soy todo lo que una mujer puede desear. Aunque he llegado a entender que no soy lo que sakura desea. Voy a contarles un poco de mí.

Mi nombre es shaoran li, hijo menor de iren li, tengo tres hermanas, me mude a Japón cuando tenía seis años desde entonces vivo en tomoeda con wei, eriol y meiling. Wei es como mi padre, eriol y meiling son mis primos, eriol es el novio de tomoyo daijouji la mejor amiga de sakura y meiling va a la universidad así que no lo veo mucho. Tengo el cabello Castaño muy rebelde jamás desde que tengo memoria lo he llevado peinado tengo lo ojos ámbar, estudio en la secundaria Seijo y soy muy bueno en todo exceptuando lengua detesto tanto esa materia, soy capitán del equipo de futbol de la secundaria cosa que me permite ver más tiempo a sakura pues ella es la capitana del equipo de porristas.

Puede que muchos crean que ella no es mi tipo pues siempre salgo con huecas plásticas pero no es así ella tiene una belleza tan natural no necesita andar por el mundo mostrando su hermoso cuerpo porque aunque intente esconderlo a leguas se nota que es muy…voluptuosa es la palabra correcta y si lo hiciera le sacaría los ojos a quien se atreviera a mirarla aunque sé que ese no es su estilo, tampoco necesita maquillaje, todo en ella es tan perfecto y natural.

Este decidido desde mañana buscare la forma de que deje de detestarme y tal vez llegue a enamorarse de mí.

…_te tienes mucha fe shaoran…_


	2. por que a mi

_Al día siguiente_

-casa kinomoto-

Hija ya es hora o vas a llegar tarde-dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello grisáceo

No quiero mami-dijo la joven castaña envolviéndose todavía más en las cobijas

Entonces le diré a tu hermano touya que no quieres levantarte-dijo la mujer saliendo del cuarto

No ya estoy levantada, lo juro-dijo la castaña saltando de la cama

A bueno monstruo ya venía a levantarte-dijo un joven de ojos marrón parado en la puerta

No soy un monstruo-dijo sakura haciendo un puchero

Si lo eres y aparte de monstruo enana-dijo el joven- cuando estés lista baja a desayunar

Eres un infeliz touya-dijo la joven con el ceño fruncido odiaba que su hermano la tratara de esa forma

No soy un infeliz, de hecho soy muy feliz enana-dijo el joven desde la parte baja de la casa

Sakura se levantó del suelo y entro al baño necesitaba una buena ducha, cuando salió de darse un baño se acercó a su armario busco y rebusco hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, era un hermoso pantalón negro ajustado tomoyo se lo había regalado en su último cumpleaños y no se lo había puesto nunca.

¿Y que se supone que me pondré con él?, tendré que llamar a tomoyo

La joven tomo su teléfono buscando el número de su prima, marco y espero a que le respondiera.

_Hola habla tomoyo_

Hola tomy soy yo sakura

_Sakurita ¿Qué pasa por que me llamas?_

Es que voy a ponerme el pantalón negro y no sé qué ponerme con el

_El pantalón que te regale_

Si tomy el pantalón que me regalaste

_Espérame voy para halla_

Vas a venir hasta mi casa

_Si sakurita_

enserio

_Adiós sakurita nos vemos en unos cinco minutos_

Adiós tomy

**5 minutos después**

¿Quién es?-dijo un joven rubio acercándose a la puerta

Soy yo, kero abre ya-dijo tomoyo

¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano tomy?-dijo kero abriendo la puerta

Sakurita me necesita-dijo la joven mientras entraba a la casa

Sakura tomoyo ya llego-grito el joven rubio

Sube tomy-se escuchó desde el segundo piso

Ya voy no grites-dijo la joven nívea riendo

Al entrar en la habitación tomoyo vio las blusas por el suelo y a sakura sentada en el medio del desastre.

¿Qué paso aquí? Fue lo único que atino a decir la joven nívea

Te dije no tengo nada que ponerme con este pantalón-dijo la castaña con un gran puchero

Por eso te traje esto-dijo la joven dándole una bolsa con lo que al parecer eran muchas blusas-póntelas y miramos cual se ve mejor

Ok-fue lo único que la castaña dijo antes de entrar en el baño con la bolsa.

Se puso más o menos quince blusas pero ninguna le gustaba a su prima, ya estaba harta quería salir corriendo de ahí pero no iba a ir a la secundaria con un jean, valetas negras y un sujetador de encaje rojo, ni loca. Se puso la última blusa y rogo que esta le gustara a su prima.

Esa es la blusa, es perfecta-dijo tomoyo-ahora ponte tu chaqueta y nos vamos

Pero primero tengo desayunar-dijo la castaña poniendo su mano sobre su estomago

Las jóvenes bajaron al comedor donde estaban los padres y los hermanos de sakura desayunando.

¿Vas a ir así a la secundaria?-dijo touya

Si ¿se ve mal?-dijo sakura

No, te ves hermosa hija-dijo nadeshko mirando con ternura a su hija

Pareces otra persona- dijo fujitaka- te ves preciosa

Más te vale que no te vistas así por un mocoso-dijeron touya y kero

El pito de un auto se escuchó fuera de la casa.

Ya llegaron por nosotras-dijo tomoyo halando a sakura

-mansión li-

Shaoran levántate ya-dijo una joven de cabello negro golpeando al joven castaño

Ya voy meiling-dijo el joven

Quieres llegar tarde-dijo la joven golpeándolo de nuevo

No- dijo el joven castaño levantándose

Muy bien, baja a desayunar yo ya me voy-dijo la joven

En menos de treinta minutos el joven estuvo listo jamás tardaba mucho arreglándose, bajo al comedor y allí estaba eriol sentado tomando se lo que al parecer era su jugo.

Hola shaoran, ¿quieres?-dijo el joven níveo extendiéndole el vaso

Que gracioso eriol, que gracioso-dijo el joven arrebatándole el vaso de las manos.

Yo me voy ya tengo que recoger a tomoyo y a sakura-dijo eriol poniéndose en pie

¿A kinomoto?-dijo el joven castaño -¿Por qué?

Tomy está en casa de sakura así que iré a recogerlas-dijo el joven níveo

Te acompaño-dijo shaoran

Ok, pero tenemos que irnos ya-dijo eriol

Claro primito-dijo shaoran

Después de unos diez minutos el auto del joven níveo estaba estacionado frente a una pequeña casa amarilla de donde vieron salir a tomoyo casi arrastrando a sakura. Cuando las jóvenes estuvieron más cerca del auto shaoran y eriol salieron de él. El joven castaño estaba estupefacto sakura se veía más hermosa que de costumbre si es que eso era posible, tenía unos pantalones negros y una blusa roja muy ajustada, se veía realmente hermosa.

Hola tomy-dijo el joven níveo besándola- hola sakura, se ven preciosas

Hola eriol-dijo sakura muy sonrojada- hola li

Hola kinomoto, en verdad te ves hermosa- dijo shaoran casi sin pensar

Gra…gracias-fue lo único que logro tartamudear la joven castaña

Bueno chicas suban al auto-dijo eriol abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que tomoyo entrara mientras shaoran abría la puerta de atrás para sakura.

Gracias-mascullaron ambas

El camino a la secundaria fue mágico para sakura, ella y shaoran estaban hablando como personas decentes, él estaba comportándose muy diferente a como era siempre ya no era tan cortante, ni frio y mucho menos patán, era casi como un sueño hecho realidad. Cuando llegaron a la secundaria shaoran ayudo a sakura a bajar del auto tomándola de la mano ese simple contacto la hacía sentir en la nubes.

Sakurita-dijo la joven nívea sacándola de su ensoñación-¿Qué clase tienes?

Matemáticas-dijo la joven con cara de tristeza, shaoran sabía de antemano que sakura era demasiado mala para todas las materias que tenían que ver con números.

Ay estas sak-dijo un joven de cabello grisáceo acercándose a sakura para luego abrazarla

Hola yuki-dijo la joven plasmando un beso en la mejilla del joven, shaoran estaba enojado muy enojado ese tarado tenia a sakura entre sus brazos y aparte ella lo besaba frente a él, la sangre le hervía de la ira.

Te ves hermosa –dijo yukito soltando el abrazo

Gracias yuki, a veces tengo que verme linda no siempre tengo que verme mal-dijo la castaña.

Mal es enserio ella jamás se ve mal hasta recién levantada debe verse hermosa pensó shaoran al escuchar a sakura.

No digas tontería sakurita tu siempre te ves hermosa-dijeron tomoyo y yukito al unísono

Hola tomy-dijo yukito-hola harizawa, li

Hola yuki-dijo tomoyo dándole un abrazo

Hola -dijeron eriol y shaoran

El timbre sonó y sakura se sobre salto no quería entrar a clase a pesar de que en esa clase estaba shaoran.

Que mal no voy a verte en el resto del día sak-dijo yukito

Mal, no de hecho es muy bueno que no estés sobre ella todo el tiempo me estás haciendo un gran favor pensó shaoran tratando de disimular la felicidad.

Sí que mal, te necesito mucho hoy casi todas mis clases tienen números-dijo la joven con un gran puchero

Pobre de ti sak-dijo yukito acariciándole el rostro con delicadeza

Quien te crees para tocarla imbécil, la ira estaba apoderándose de él, si yukito seguía acariciando a su sakura iba a estar muerto él no iba a permitir que ese tarado siguiera haciendo eso no señor él era el único con derecho a tenerla.

Kinomoto yo también tengo esa clase si quieres puedo ayudarte-dijo shaoran ante la cara de sorpresa de sakura y la cara de ira de yukito

Harías eso, que lindo-dijo sakura lanzándose sobre el chico ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Lo hare si no me asfixias-dijo shaoran mientras la abrazaba con suavidad

Lo siento-dijo sakura separándose mientras su rostro se ponía realmente rojo

No importa entramos ya-dijo el joven castaño sonriendo

Si o llegaremos tarde-dijo tomoyo mientras eriol la tomaba de la mano

Tienes razón-dijo yukito-entramos sak

Si claro yuki, vamos li-dijo sakura

Quien se cree ese li para ofrecerse a ayudarla, ese tarado no se vaa quedar con ella, no eso nunca.

¡SHAORAN, ERIOL!-escucharon todos a lo lejos

No por favor, dios que hice yo para merecer esto, porque cuando sakura por fin está poniéndome atención, eres cruel dios muy cruel...

Pobre de ti shaoran-dijo eriol riendo

¿Ella quién es?-dieron sakura y tomoyo

Es nuestra prima meiling y está loca-dijo eriol

A quien llamas loca eriol querido-dijo la joven abrazándolo de una forma asfixiante


	3. tan cerca

A ti loca-dijo shaoran a la joven de bellos ojos rojizos para luego alejarse de forma estrepitosa

¿Por qué siempre se marcha así?-dijo la joven haciendo un puchero-¿acaso me odia?

Shaoran li odiarte no meiling, él te ama-dijo eriol

Sigo sin entender por qué no me quiere yo solo quiero cuidarlo de las malas mujeres-dijo meiling riendo

Suenas como la tía iren-dijo eriol riendo

Lo sé pero solo quiero cuidarlo-dijo meiling

Creo que él puede cuidarse solo-dijo sakura casi sin pensar

Sé que puede pero me gusta molestarlo para eso somos primos no-dijo la joven de ojos rojos-soy meiling li y tú debes ser sakura kinomoto

s-si yo soy sakura kinomoto-dijo la joven castaña-¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?

Tomy no hace nada aparte de hablar de ti-dijo meiling riendo- te ves más linda en persona aunque en las fotos que tomy me ha mostrado también te ves muy linda

Sakura miro con odio a tomoyo como era posible que estuviera mostrando esas fotos_ eran_ privadas.

Mejor entramos no crees dijo tomoyo al notar la mirada asesina de su mejor amiga

Claro, hoy va a ser un gran día-dijo sakura recordando la propuesta de shaoran

Meiling sabía de lo muy enamorado que estaba shaoran de esa niña en verdad era tan hermosa como el pequeño joven li decía, tal vez había mentido un poco sobre el motivo por el que la conocía...

**Flash back**

¿Qué haces aquí meiling?-dijo shaoran muy muy enojado

Nada observando esta bella fotografía, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu novia?-dijo meiling

Es sakura kinomoto y no es mi novia-dijo el joven muy sonrojado

Entonces porque tienes esta fotografía de ella-dijo meiling sonriendo

Se la robe a tomoyo –dijo shaoran casi sin pensar

Así que te gusta-dijo meiling antes de dejar la fotografía sobre la mesa para luego salir de la habitación

**Fin flash back**

* * *

**_en el salon de matematicas_**

señorita kinomoto llego a tiempo-dijo el maestro al ver entrar a la joven castaña-esperoque esta clase no se quede dormida

no maestro terda esta vez no ñpienso quedarme dormida-dijo la joven castaña

eso espero porfavor sientese-dijo el maestro

la joven castaña camino hasta el fondo del salon y ahy estaba shaoran parecia estra dormido..un segundo..shaoran li dormido en la clase de mate maticas eso era imposible...

li estas bien-dijo la joven castaña sentandose al lado del jovencastaño quien tenia la cabeza escondida entre los brazos

s-si estoy bien-(°/°)-dijo el joven castaño como era posible que la sola presencia de la chuiquilla junto a el lo descontrolara tanto

jovenes el dia de hoy realizaran las ejrcicios de las paginas faltantes del libro-dijo el maestro-eltrabajo lo realizaran en parejas y si es necesario se reuniran fuera de clases

faltan diez paginas, voy a morir-dijo la joven castaña sin pensar encerio estaba perdida que iba a hacer sin yukito

que exagerada eres kinomoto, no vas a morir hasta la mas tonta de las barbies puede hacer esos ejercicios-dijo shoaran

KINOMOTO, LI-dijo el maestro-ustedes haran el trabajo juntos

eres un idiota li-dijo sakura casi sin pensar

si, soy el idiota que va a tener que trabajar contigo-dijo shaoran

sakura se quedo muda no sabia que contestar ante eso..era cierto el trabajo tenian que hacerlo juntos lo que implicaba pasar mas tiempo con shaoran li..su pequeño problema..

que pasa kinomoto, tan mala es la idea de trabajar conmigo-dijo shaoran sacándola de su ensoñación

no es eso li-dijo sakura sonrojada

entonces que es-dijo shaoran mirandola de forma inquisidora

es que...no se si pueda ser util en un trabajo de matematicas quizas si sea tan tonta como tu dices-dijo sakura

tu no eres tonta kinomoto eres perezosa que es distinto-dijo shaoran sonriendo

no soy perezosa-dijo sakura haciendo un puchero

si lo eres kinomoto nunca haces nada aparte de dormir en absolutamente todas las clases-dijo shaoran

pues tu tampoco es que hagas mucho en clase-dijo sakura

no pero al menos dicimulo mejor-dijo shaoran

sakura se puso de todos los tonos de rojo existentes aveces sus berrinches eran comolos de un bebe

sabes te ves muy bonita cuando te sonrojas-dijo shaoran sonriendo

_ves sakura dijo que somos bonitas ,dijo que somos bonitas..._

_**dijo que yo soy bonita conciencia no tu** **entendiste**. _

_yo soy tu tarada.._

_**es cierto..**  
_

KINOMOTO- grito shaoran llevaba ya diez minutos intentando decirle que fueran a su casa talvez asi podia conocerla mejor si es que eso era posible_  
_

eh?-

por que me ignoras-

no te ignoro-

llevo diez minutos hablandote y no me respondes-

lo siento-(°/°)-_bien hecho sakurita, bien hecho _

donde quieres ir a hacer el trabajo de matematicas-

seria bueno ir a la biblioteca-

mejor vamos a mi casa kinomoto-

tu casa-(°/°)-_ oh si sakura su casa, su casa o quieres que valla a nuestra casa y touya lo espante_

no hay problema si no quieres-

es que me da mucha pena contigo no quiero incomodarte-

no incomodas kinomoto-

_incomodar en que piensa esa chica, si va a casa voy a ser el hombre mas feliz del_ _mundo..._

entonces nos vemos en tu casa el..¿viernes?-

si el viernes esta bien- el joven ambarino sonrie ante una muy sonrojada sakura si tan solo pudiera decirle que le gusta eso seria magnifico..-aunque creo que deberiamos salir juntos

salir juntos-(°/°)-_ si sakura dijo salir juntos, SALIR JUNTOS, talvez consigas que nos de un beso o algo mas.._

_**conciencia lujuriosa..es mi shaoran**  
_

si..es decir irnos juntos hasta mi casa-(°/°)-dijo shaoran viendo al suelo

me parece bien pero tengo que avisarle a mi madre y a touya-

touya es tu novio-

jajajajaja no seas tonto li, touya es mi hermano mayor-dijo sakura poniendo su dedo indice en la nariz del ambarino

ah ya, lo siento-sentir el contacto de la suave piel de skura con la suya estaba volviendolo loco no podria recistir mas y poco a poco empezo a disminuir la distancia entre ellos


	4. esto es un sueño

el joven castaño poco a poco empeso a acortar la distancia entre ellos sakura estaba confundida que se supone que estaba haciendo.

_nos va a besar tarada eso es lo que va ha hacer.._

_**no le gustamos seria raro que nos besa...**_el calido contacto de los labios del joven ambarino con los suyos la hizo perder el orden de sus pensamientos gracias a dios las clases de la mañana ya habian terminado y todos habian salido del aula hace ya un buen rato mientras ellos discutian o sino estaria en problemas muchos problemas.

con suavidad el joven ambarino poso sus manos en la cintura de la joven atrayendola mas hacia el hace tanto tiempo deceaba estar asi con ella tenerla unica y exclusivamente para el aunque fuera por ese minimo momento, la joven castaña se estremecio ante el contacto de las manos del joven pero luego se dejo llevar por el beso que llevaba deceando desde hace años sus brazos terminaron entorno al cuello del joven.

cuando el aire les falto se separron suavemente pero shaoran seguia sosteniendo a la joven por la cintura por su parte ella no soltaba el agarre aunque su sonrojo era monumental.

ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves sonrojada-

sakura solo acintio con la cabeza encerio estaba muriendose de la verguenza y entonces decidio que debia preguntarle..

¿por que me besaste li?-

yo no vi que te molestara-

no..esto no me molesto pero quiero saber porque acaso soy parte de alguna apuesta retorcida-

como piensas eso de mi..solo quise hacerlo-

no te enojes solo era una posibilidad necesitaba saber por que nada mas-

ok quieres saber por que pues te bese por que..-

sakura te estaba buscando-dijo yukito entrando de sopetonal salon-vamos a comer algo si..

ya voy yuki-dijo sakura dejando a li con las palabras en la boca y ante su atonita mirada sakura se inclino un poco y lo beso de nuevo pero esta vez fue un beso corto pero igualmente dulce-talvez puedas decirme derspues el por que

ok me dejo por ese tarado de yukito-

_pero porlomenos nos correspondio el beso y despues nos beso de nuevo eso no significa nada para ti.._

_**parces una niña conciencia**  
_

_sera por que soy mujer idiota_

_**mi conciencia es mujer que raro..**_

syao que haces aqui tan solito-dijo un chica de cabello rojizo acercandose de forma ceductora a li

me escondia de ti kurenai-dijo li con una mueca de molestia

por que eres asi conmigo li por que no vamos a comer algo tu y yo-

no gracias estar contigo me quita el apetito-dijo li levantandose de su puesto y llendose al patio

seguro es que ya tiene otra, pero no voy a dejar que me lo quiten eso nunca-penso la peliroja saliendo del salon

* * *

shaoran camino hacia el viejo cerezo que estaba atras de la secundaria necesitaba su espacio aun no entendia la reaccion de sakura, se sento bajo el arbol y derrepente se quedo dormido habian pasado casi dos horas desde el beso y shaoran seguia dormiendo placidamenete ya se habia saltado la clase de idiomas y era hora del almuerzo.

sakura estaba confundida adonde habia podido ir li eso era inquietante, cuando sono el timbre para ir a almorzar sakura no cruzo palabra con nadie nisiquiera tomoyo quien habia notado lo rara que estaba su amiga en la clase de idiomas no hacia nada mas aprte de mirar a la puerta como esperando que algo o alguien entrara.

sakura camino despacio hacia su lugar secreto era un viejo arbol al que casi nadie iba cuando llego pudo ver una sombra bajo el arbo asi que decidio acercarce despacio cuando por fin pudo ver de quien se trataba su rostro se puso de todos los tonos de rojo existentes, li estaba ay dormido en su lugar secreto con cuidado subio al arbol no queria que li notara que estaba ahi, se acomodo con cuidado sobre una rama y miro de nuevo a li se veia tan lindo dormido.

en un descuido sakura se movio mal sobre la rama y un sonido sordo indico que la rama se habia roto, sakura estaba palida espero sentir el golpe, un golpe que nunca llego con cuidado abrio lo ojso y vio que li la sostenia el sonido de la rama lo desperto justo antes de que la chica le callera encima y con gran agilidad se pso de pie para evitar que ese hermoso rostro chocara contra el cesped.

la proxima vez no creo que este aqui para sujetarte-dijo li sonriendo

no importa por que no habra una proxima vez-dijo sakura incorporandose-no volvere a subirme a un arbol jamas

segura-dijo shaoran empezando a subir el arbol-nisiquiera por mi

eso no se vale-

por que no-

por que me estas chantajeando-

shaoran bajo del arbol para quedar frente a sakura y pococ a poco se acerco a ella el sonrojo no demoro en aparecer en el rostro de la joven mientras el ambarino la besaba con esa intencidad tan propia en el definitivamente sakura kinomoto estaba en el paraiso..


	5. te amo

-sabes una cosa mocosa...te amo- escribio shaoran en un papelito con destino a la castaña del puesto frente a el

**_esto de los recaditos en clase jamas fue algo que pense llegar ha hacer para que vean las cosas que mi dolce sakura me ha hecho, es raro que un hombre como yo atletico, guapo e inteligente se deje nublar asi la cordura pero cada beso que puedo darle a mi sakurita me va alejando mas del hombre que era._**

la joven castaña frente a el tomo el papelito acariciando con sutilesa la mano del ambarino

**dioooos como lo amo...que dira este recadito...**

al abrir el papelito el corazon de la castaña estaba apunto de estallar de la emocion su shaoran le estaba diciendo que la amaba, rapidamente con su boligrafo rosa escribio un recado de vuelta colocandolo con cuidado en las manos del ambarino al que tanto amaba.

-sabes una cosa niñato insoportable...yo tambien te amo..por siempre tuya - al leer esto shaoran no pudo ocultar su felicidad por fin era suya y solo suya por que no la compartiria jamas con nadie era un milagro que dejara a el baboso de tsuhiro acercarse a su amada.

-necesito hablar muy urgente contigo señora li-escribio el castaño pasando con sutilesa el papelito para que el maestro no lo viera

-claro señor li...y para usted soy la señorita kinomoto-escribio la castaña

-a si señorita kinomoto pues dejeme informarle que apartir de este momento es la señora li-escribio shaoran

sakura no pudo evitar reir giro a ver al ambarino conuna gran sonrisa e importandole poco que el maestro los viera lo beso con todo el amor que sentia por el.

shaoran se aferro a los labios de su sakura, se separo un poco por la falta de aire y susurro suavemente aun contra los labio s de la jovenun calido te amo que hiso sonrojar a la castaña que aun no creia que eso estuviera pasando.

* * *

asi que es poresa que me dejo que mal gusto que a tomado mi lindo syao,tendre que hacer algo pronto antes de que esa mosquita muerta termine de quitarmelo-penso la joven peliroja mirando con desden a sakura

al sonar el timbre par el receso shaoran salio antes para comprarle un chocolate a sakura ese dia iba a pedirle que fuera su novia, asi es apesar de que ambos se habian confesado su amor aun no eran nada y para shaoran era importante saber que sakura era solo suya y tambien era importante informarle al mundo que sakura kinomoto le pertenecia.

kurenai espero a que sakura saliera para acorralarla en el corredor.

asi qeu tu eres la que me quiere quitar a mi shaoran eh, que crees que no te vi besandolo ofrecida-le grito kurenai empujandola hacia el murohaciendo que la castaña se golpeara demaciado fuerte.

el ya no tiene nada contigo zorra-grito sakura llena de ira

kurenai se acerco sigilosamente a sakura tomandola de la blusa aguamarina que llevaba puesta ese dia-escuchame bien niñata estupida por tu bien alejate de shaoran por que puedo lastimarte mucho y no solo ati talvez tomoyito tambien se vea perjudcada, alejate de syao o todas las personas a las que amas sufriran, piensalo-dijo kurenai mientras le mostraba a sakura una navajilla para luego cortarle una de las manos.-nos vemos luego sakuraita-

sakura estaba aterrada no podia dejar que lastimaran a tomoyo, de la impresion sakura callo al suelo la herida no era muy grande pero le dolia mucho. se levanto con cuidado y entro al baño para lavarse la herida que no paraba de sangrar.

shaoran desde los casilleros vio todo el altercado y entro al baño de damas sin importarle nada necesitaba ver si su sakura estaba bien.

estas bien mi amor-dijo shaoran tomando a sakura de la cintura

si-dijo sakura sin mirarlo

no te alejes de mi porfavor, si es necesario voy a proteger a todo el mundo con mi vida para que estes siempre conmigo-dijo shaoran acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de la joven

escuchaste lo que dijo-pregunto sakura

si mi vida y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que te aparten de mi lado llevo todos estos años intentando tomar valor para confesarte que te amo y ahora que fui capaz no voy a dejar que te aparten de mi-dijo shoaran girando a la joven para que lo mirara

la joven lo abrazo impetuosamente, ese era el hombre perfecto con razon kurenai no queria perderlo-te amo-susurro la joven

y yo a ti-dijo shaoran alzando a la joven para luego salir del baño apesar de que el timbre para entrar a clases ya habia sonado shaoran sigio caminando hacia el patio cuando llego a el pradillo que habia tras la escula sento a sakura en le cesped.

sakura esto es para ti-dijo shaoran dandole el chocolate

gracias mi amor-dijo sakura plantandole un beso suave en los labios

sakura kinomoto yo shaoran li quiero pedirte algo-dijo shaoran sonrojado-casate conmigo

sakura esta anonadada frente a ella estaba un anillo precioso con una amatista en el centro, algunas lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de sakura.

si, si quiero-dijo sakura lansandose sobre el chico que la abrazo mientras la besaba con intensidad, toda la espera habia valido la pena

* * *

**hola chicas perdon por demorarme tanto en actualizar pero mi computador no estaba funcinando y estaba algo enferma..**

**espero que este capitulo les guste tanto con a mi...espero sus reviews con su opinion..**

**gracias por el apoyo a mi trabajo..**

**kikio..**


	6. mi esposa

viernes bendito seas...hoy vamos a ir a la casa de mi amorcito...por ahora es mi esposo..no nos casamos legalemnet pero ya somos esposos de palabra...

**flashback**

yo shaoran li te acepto ati sakura kinomoto como mi esposa para amarte y protegerte toda mi vida, para darte todo lo que te mereces y sobre todo para hacerte feliz hasta el dia de mi muerte.-dijo shaoran colocandole el anillo a sakura quien no paraba de sonreir

yo sakura kinomoto te acepto a ti shaoran li como mi esposo para amarte, respetarte y protegerte, para hacerte feliz y darte todo lo que soy-dijo sakura colocandole un collar que ella siempre llevaba puesto

shaoran tomo la guitarra que eriol le habia prestado y empezo a cantar:

Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando dices nada  
Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada que acaricia el alma  
Y por cómo me abrazas, por eso te amo  
Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,  
mi emoción y mi inspiración

Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo  
Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo  
Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado  
Aquí tengo tanto amor  
Por cómo me inspiras y me vuelves loco cuando nos amamos  
Porque haces cada día extraordinario  
Y cada noche es perfecta en tus labios  
Tu piel es mi espacio

Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,  
mi emoción y mi inspiración  
Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor  
Por eso yo te amo  
Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo  
Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado  
Aquí tengo tanto amor  
Porque son tus brazos al lugar perfecto a donde pertenezco  
Porque si te tengo, tengo todo  
En ti tengo todo… por eso te amo!

sakura se sonrojo como un tomate maduro aun no se acostumbraba a escuchar un te amo de los labios de su esposo.

te gusto señora li-dijo shaoran

me encanto-dijo sakura abrazandolo-te amo

shaoran correspondio el abrazo con mucho amor en ese momento se sentia el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

**fin flashback**

amor ya le avisaste a tus hermanos que vamos a mi casa-dijo shaoran

si mi vida dijo que te iba a investigar-dijo sakura sonriendo- ahora que nos casamos tengo que presentarte a mi familia

sabes hoy voy a presentarte a mi familia-dijo shaoran-por eso te pedi que hicieramos el trabajo en mi casa

como sabias que iba a aceptar casarme contigo-dijo sakura

no lo sabia solo tenia la ilusion que asi fuera y miranos ahora somos el señor y la señora li-dijo shaoran

asi que ese es el mocoso-doijeron los hermanos kinomoto touya y kero

no le digan asi-espeto sakura con el ceño fruncido

soy shaoran li, el esp..novio de sakura-dijo shaoran

sakura papa ya sabe de _esto-_ dijo kerberos

masomenos-dijo sakura

como que masomenos-dijeron los 3 varones

pues sabe de shaoran pero no sabe que es mi novio-dijo sakura

ah ya-dijo touya-escuchame bien mocoso li solo hay 3 reglas.

hagas llorar a mi hermana o moriras

te atrevas a hacerle incinuaciones o moriras

como a tu vida o te matare

entendido-dijo shaoran-si nos disculpan tenemos un trabajo que hacer

adios hermanitos-dijo sakura

los jovenes siguieron su camino sin notar la atenta mirada de una peliroja muy enojada..

* * *

quien se cree esa para casrase con mi syao, solo yo tengo ese derecho pero esta me la va a pagar..

oye tu tsuhiro-dijo kurenai

que quieres nagano-dijo el joven de cabello grisaseo

que me ayudes a lejar a syao de la tonta de kinomoto-dijo la joven

va a ser un placer bella dama-dijo yukkito

que amable eres-dijo kurenai-confio en ti

tranquila preciosa deja todo en mis manos-dijo yukkito seductoramente

eso hare-dijo kurenai plasmando un beso en la mejilla del joven niveo para luego marcharse

este sera tu final sakura kinomoto, te arrepentiras de no haberte alejado de mi shaoran...

* * *

shaoran...estas seguro de esto-tartamudeo sakura de verdad estaba nerviosa no sabia que pensar o decir

si mi amor, eres mi esposa lo recuerdas es momento de presentarte a mi madre.

joven la señora iren los espera en la biblioteca-dijo un anciano con un rostro confiable

gracias wei-dijo shaoran

entraron muy lentamente a la gran sala que era la biblioteca de la mansion li.

buen dia madre-dijo shaoran

hijo-dijo la dama elegante frente a ellos-ella debe ser sakura

un placer conocerla-dijo sakura muy ruborizada mientras hacia una reberencia

el placer es mio-dijo la dama- asi que tu eres la novia de mi hijo

es mi esposa madre-dijo shaoran

esposa-dijo iren li-cuando se casaron

hoy-dijo shaoran-aun no es oficila pero ya le pedi a sakura que se casara conmigo

felicidades hijo has escigido una buena chica-dijo iren-sakura cuida mucho a mi hijo

los jovenes abandonaron la sala y se encaminaron a la abitacion del joven ambarino.

shaoran-dijo sakura

dim..-no alcanzo a terminar la frase pues sakura plasmo un beso calido pero sensul en sus labios

te amo-susurro sakura cuando se separo de shaoran por la falta de aire.

yo tambien te amo-dijo shaoran-ven vamos a trabajar

ok-dijo sakura sin soltar la mano de su esposo

al entrar sakura vio a una pequeña niña sentada sobre la cama de su esposo, era igualita a su shaoran solo que un poco mas adorable.

syolan helmanito-dijo la niña de tres años corriendo hacia el joven ambarino-te extlañe mucho

yo tambien te extrañe mucho faren-dijo shaoran

y ella quien es-dijo la niña-es tu amol

si faren es mi amor-dijo shaoran mirando a sakura

hola yo soy faren, la helmanita de syolan-dijo la niña

hola soy sakura y soy la novia de tu hermano-dijo sakura


	7. kaze no machi he

su novia, no le has pedido que sea tu esposa syolan-dijo faren

si faren ella es mi esposa-dijo shaoran

a pol cielto te llamo la oxigenada-dijo faren

¿la oxigenada?-pregunto sakura

faren simpre le ha dicho asi a kurenai, ¿que querra ahora esa zorra?-dijo shaoran

sakura se crispo toda que tal si kurenai lastimaba a alguien por su culpa no se lo perdonaria, sin decearlo empezo a temblar tenia miedo de que algo le pasasra a shaoran o a tomoyo por su causa.

shaoran noto la reaccion de su novia y la abrazo muy fuerte para luego decirle-todo va estar bien sak confia en mi

yo confio en ti pero en ella no y no me perdonaria que algo te pasara por mi culpa.

* * *

linda sakura como te sentiras cuando syao te deje...

kurenai estaba sentada en el patio de la familia li como si fuera su casa, despues de un par de llamadas consigio que shaoran aceptara verla.

que quieres-dijo li de forma cortante al entrar a patio

que dejes a la tontamoto-dijo kurenai-y que vuelvas conmigo

que parte de que no te quiero no entiendes-dijo li

vuelve conmigo por la buenas syao, no querras que algo le pase a sakurita-dijo ironicamente kurenai

no me amenazes zorra por que voy a proteger a sakura con mi vida si es necesario-dijo li retirandose del patio dejando sola a kurenai que no podia creerlo por primera vez en su vida alguien la habia rechazado

* * *

shaoran salio de su casa exasperado esa maldita no lo iba a alejar de su sakura ahora que porfin era suya..

camino casi diez minutos para poder llegar a la casa de sakura cuando estubo en la puerta dudo si timbrar o no, ya habia hecho el viaje y no podia retroceder habia prometido estar siempre con ella sin importar nada.

timbro un par de veses cuando la puerta se abrio hay estaba su sakura en ¿pijama?, se veia tan hermosa.

amor-dijo sakura antes de lanzarse a sus brazos cuando callo en cuenta de su estado, recibir a su novio en casa en un diminuto vestido rosa con listoncitos no era lo mas indicado..-entra mi vida

al llegar a la sala shaoran vio que la casa estaba sola y sintio a su novia jalarlo hacia el segundo piso. entraron en una habitacion blanca con flores demaciado ordenada par ser la habitacion de sakura.

amor-dijo sakura abrazando a su novio-quiero mostrarte algo.

claro mi vida-dijo shaoran

sakura se alejo del joven castaño y se sento en el piano y empezo a cantar suvemente..

_contigo quiero ir cruzando el tiempo_

_hacia la ciudad del viento_

_anhelo de mi flor que puedas tu cumplir_

_con esa suavidad toma mi mano junto a ti_

_y alejemonos, enseñame tu camino_

_y asi contigo estare._

_ni una nota hoy se puede oir de tu dulce cancion_

_despiertan los amantes y se funden con pasion_

_asi juntos descubriran realmente la felicidad_

_junto a ti llevame._

_y con fuerza hoy retumba por todo mi corazon_

_el doloroso canto de tu melodiosa voz_

_la nocha llega y no sabre de la felicidad el secreto._

cuando termino la cancion shaoran estaba sentado a su lado mirandola fijamente...

si quieres puedo enseñarte el secreto de la felicidad-dijo shaoran sonriendo

seria un placer-dijo sakura

pues para mi el secreto de la felicidad eres tu-dijo shaoran tomando a sakura de la cintura para luego alsarla y besarla con todo el amor que sentia

* * *

**queridas la cancion se llama kaze no machi he...**

**espero que este cap les guste.. las quiero..**


	8. mia y solo mia

sakura se aferro a la espalda de su ama do shoaran,algo ne su interior hacia que deseara jamas separarse de el...y sinpleno aviso sakura susurro algo al oido de shaoran sonrojada hasta el limete-syao hasme tuya por favor

-¿Sakura? ¿Estas segura de esto? Por que después no creo poder detenerme- la pregunta dulcemente el joven Li, a pesar de el deseo que se veía en sus ojos por poseer a esa joven, pero el sabia lo inocente y pura que ella era y no podía presionarla a nada, pero verla hay sonrojada, con los labios rojos e hinchados, debidos a las apasionados y posesivos besos que el la daba, no pudo evitar besar todo el contorno de su cara, haciendo enrojecer mas a la joven.

-No importa lo que pase Shaoran, solo se que quiero ser tuya hoy y siempre, es lo único que me importa, por que te amo mas que nada en el mundo- le responde con dulzura la joven haciendo que el muchacho solo la miraba con mas amor si es posible.

-Entonces te prometo que esta será la noche mas inolvidable de tu vida, amor- y sin pensarlo dos beses la vuelve a besar con pasión, mientras que esta vez introduce su lengua salvaje mente en la boca de la joven haciéndole soltar un gemido de placer, que izo que el joven se excitara mas si es posible.

La levanta tiernamente y con cuidados en sus brazos, como su fuera una pieza de cristal, pero sin dejar de besarla, para después recostaba en su cama con delicadeza, y ponerse sobre ella sin lastimarla ni dejar de besarla.

Se separa lentamente de sus labios, pero esta vez se dirige al cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos y chupetones, a lo cual la joven gemía de placer, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la nuca del muchacho y su espalada.

-Eres mía- el murmuro contra el cuello, haciéndola estremecer cosa que Shaoran lo izo sentirse complacido consigo mismo. Beso su cuello apasionadamente, para después morderlo y chupetearlo, dejando marcas en el, para marcar su territorio, ya que el no lo admitiera, era muy celoso, y quería que las personas vieran esas marcas en el cuello de su novia (En especial los hombres) y supiera que ella ya le pertenecía a alguien, a el, por que Sakura era SUYA, y solamente SUYA.

Cansado del cuello empezó a sacarle la pijama a la joven rompiéndola en el intento, debido a la pasión que sentía, dejándola solo con un fino sujetador blanco, para después proceder a besar salvajemente sus hombros.

Sakura lo cual solo gemía de placer empezó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa del joven, la cual el se quito al instante y darle pequeños besos en su cuello lo cual lo izo estremecer y soltar suspiros de placer, olvidándose por un momento de su cometido, para después volver a el.

Izo el mismo procedimiento en los hombros como en el cuello, dejando pequeñas mas en el, ahora sus manos se dirigieron al sujetador de la joven, el cual desabrocho con éxito dejando al descubierto los bellos senos de la muchacha, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo que su novio esta viendo.

Este se dirigió rápidamente a la boca de su novia para besarla con pasión y morder esos labios que lo tenia locos, presiono levemente con sus manos los senos de la chica, haciendo que esta suelta un gemido, que lo éxito mas, para empezar a masajearlos con sus manos con cierta rudeza pero sin lastimarla, y chupetear su cuello, haciendo a la joven gritar de placer.

Sus labios lentamente se dirigieron a sus pechos los cualas beso, lamió, pera después empezar a morder uno de sus pezones, haciendo que la joven se arquear de placer, cosa que el le encanto.

Le fascinaba sentir a Sakura completamente suya y rendida ante a el. Sentirla completamente loca por el, deseada por el, sentirla SUYA, de su propiedad, por que ella le pertenecía a EL y nadie mas.

Mientras que Sakura le encantaba sentirse así, entregada a el, sentirse completamente de el, sentirse querida y amada por la persona que ella mas quería en el mundo. Su amado Shaoran, y esos besos que el daban era clara señal que el joven la deseaba, y solo para el y nadie mas, ya que ella mas que nadie conocía la actitud posesiva de su pareja.

Shaoran una vez saciado con sus pecho empezó a besar su ombligo, introduciendo su lengua dentro de este, haciendo que la joven gimiera mas fuerte si era posible, suerte que estaban solos, por que los gemidos de Sakura se escuchaban por toda la casa.

La jovedecidió proceder a quitarle las pantalones a su novio, el cual no puso resistencia, mientras le daba pequeños besos en el pecho, haciéndolo suspirar de placer, una vez quitado lo besa con pasión en sus labios.

El aprovecha y empieza a quitarle lentamente las bragas haciéndola estremecer, pero el no se detuvo y una vez quitadas, baja lentamente al entrepiernas de la joven, para proceder a besarlo y lamerlo, lo cual sorprendió a la joven, pero no por eso no puedo empezar a gemir de placer, por lo que eso le provocaba. No pudo evitar gritar cuando Shaoran mordió una parte sensible de su intimidad, haciéndola nuevamente arquear de placer.

El joven que solo sonrió ante el placer de su novia se acerca lentamente hasta poner su boca a la altura de su oído.

-Sabes- le dijo con voz ronca debido al placer que experimentaba, mientras se sacaba lentamente sus bóxer- sabes delicioso- la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas por la declaración dada por el joven- después de esto, te tiene que quedar claro, que serás solo mía, que nadie mas podrá abrasarte, besarte y tocarte, serás de MI PROPIEDAD, serás completamente mía, como yo lo seré de ti- muerde el ovulo de su oreja, mientras busca los ojos de la joven.

-Siempre seré tuya Shaoran, siempre seré de tu propiedad, por que yo te pertenezco a ti y a nadie mas, por que te amo- la mirada dulce, junto con sus palabras derritieron al joven por dentro el cual se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ya que la amaba con locura, ella era su razón de ser, de vivir, ella lo era TODO, y sin ella era un cuerpo vació sin razón de vivir.

-Yo también te amo, mi princesita- dicho esto la beso para después sujetar sus caderas con sus dos manos (Las cuales ya le habían quitado su ropa interior) para después introducir su miembro dentro de ella, con cuidado para no lastimarla.

Sakura no pudo evitar emitir un grito de dolor al sentir su barrera romperse, lo cual preocupo a Shaoran, pero no se detuvo ya que era algo que tenia que pasar, empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de la joven para que se acostumbra, mientras esta soltaba pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos, las cuales el limpio con dulces besos, el se empezó a mover cada vez mas rápido, mientras que con el tiempo el dolor de la joven fue sustituido por un placer indescriptible, ahora los dos gemían, hasta que Shaoran introdujo se esencia dentro de Sakura haciendo gritar a ambos de placer, haciendo que este saliera dentro suyo y se pusiera al lado de ella mientras la atraía a su pecho,

-Te amo Shaoran y no sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que somos unos y que ahora yo soy completamente tuya- cierra los ojos mientras siente como el joven acaricia con ternura su cabello.

-Yo también te amo, y estoy feliz por que ahora nadie podrá separarnos, por que eres y serás siempre mía, sin contar que la persona mas importante de toda mi existencia, mi pequeña flor de cerezo- dicho esto los dos jóvenes cierran sus ojos al haberse entregado completamente al otro y que se pertenecían mutuamente, mientras que el joven solo la abrasa con fuerza contra su pecho y los tapaba con las frazadas, ya que no quería que ella se enfermera, siempre se preocuparía por ella y la protegería con su vida, y mientras la observaba sintiéndola suya, y de nadie mas ya que ahora nadie lo apartaría de su flor de cerezo, de su pequeña, de SU sakura.


	9. simpre contigo

Sakura soltó una risita suave, muy femenina desatando el nudo de la sábana que mantenía oculta su belleza. Shaoran gimió con el despertar de su pasión cuando ella lo envolvió con el calor de su cuerpo, dejándolo sentir la erección de sus pezones deseosos de atención. Se las arregló para mantener los brazos dentro de la sábana y tocarla sin ninguna barrera interponiéndose entre ellos.

La noche fue corta para satisfacer sus fantasías con Sakura, lo recordó acariciando sus preciosas nalgas redondas, pero eso habría sido demasiado para la chiquilla; era consciente de que cada cosa que pensaba y hacia no era correcta, sin embargo él era un hombre joven, apasionado y estúpido, y Sakura la chica que lo excitaba de una manera tan imperiosa que la única forma de apagar su fuego interior era tomándola hasta quedar satisfecho.

* * *

shaoran se desperto entre los brazos de su amada sakura, estaba dichoso se separo un poco para ver mejor a su novia que dormia placidamente.

el joven ambarino tomo de la mesa un pequeño cuaderno que llamo su atencion, en la portada decia sakura y estaba adornado con corazones y al abrirlo su sorpresa fue total era el diario de sakura.

* * *

_agosto 1._

_yo sakura kinomoto en mis penas facultades mentales escribo esto para exorcisar mi alma, para liberarme del gran peso que conlleva amar en silencio._

_como diria mi madre los sueños son solo eso sueños, sombras de nuestros deseos e ilusiones,como detesto que el sea mi unico deseo, lo unico que ambiciono y realmente quiero para mi. detesto no poder pararme frente a el y afrontar esto que siento, esto que invade mi alma y aunque no se como llamrlo es algo demasiado fuerte. se que suena medio infantil esto de escribir un diario pero por niñeria que paresca es una buena manera de desahogarme, de dejar de sollosar en silencio y gritarle al mundo o por lo menos a mi mundo que amo __a shaoran li._

* * *

_agosto 6_

_me canse de sentarme bajo un arbol a llorar hasta que mi alma se sienta un poco mejor, su poco interes en mi a dejado a mi corazon y mi alma hecha trizas. sentirle tan lejos cuando esta tan cerca es el peor de los tormentos._

_hay dias en los que escuchar su voz es comouna puñalada en el corazon es especial cuando habla de "ella", eso es realmente doloroso sin embargo esperaba que algun dia se fijara en mi pero ya no mas estoy dispuesta a dejarlo ir aunque nunca lo hubiera tenido._

* * *

_agosto 13_

_hoy volvi a verlo con kurenai sera que esa zorra es la ella de la que tanto habla.._

_bueno eso ya no importa encontre la forma de olvidarme de shaoran, a la casa de enfrente se paso a vivir un amigo de mi hermano touya, sasuke y tiene un hermano menor que es mi amigo se llama yukito el es realmente guapo talvez pueda darme una oportuidad con el._

* * *

_agosto 24_

_esto es el colmo no pude simplemente no pude , diez dias diez es lo unico que dure con yuki con eso de algo mas que amigos, maldito seas shaoran tu y toda tu maldita perfeccion._

_sabes diario se que no soy la mujer con la que el saldria hoy comprobe mis dudas kurenai si es esa ella a la que tanto quiere..maldita sea por que no puedo ser yo._

* * *

_agosto 30_

_la boto puedes creerlo shaoran boto a la hueca..._

_ahora quien sabe que trofeo se conseguira yno entiendo por que sigue importandome.._

_sabes ayer cuando sali de clases con kero un amigo de mi pequeño hermano, lorcan furey es tan jodidamente sexy como diria mi amiga lorein esta tan comestible me invito a salir..a mi a sakura kinomoto._

* * *

shaoran estaba enojado como era eso de que habia salido con esos tipejos.. primero el baboso de tsuhiro y despues furey el capitan del equipo de basqutball.

* * *

_ seaptimbre 20_

_hoy termine con lorcan, si el es el mejor novio del mundo pero no puedo estar con el estando enamorada de shaoran..._

* * *

sakura se movio suavemente sacando a shaoran de su lectura, despues iba aterminar de leer por ahora solo necesitaba saber el como, cuando y por que de su relacion con furey.

sakura abrio sus ojos muy suavemente y abrazo con mas fuerza a su shaoran...

buenos dias mi niña bonita-dijo shaoran

buenos dias amor-dijo sakura sonrojada

puedo hacerte una pregunta-dijo shaoran

si claro-dijo sakura

tu...amabas a furey-dijo shaoran

tu..sabias lo de lorcan-dijo sakura sonrojada

si...-dijo shaoran

no lo amaba lo queria mucho eso si pero no lo amaba-dijo sakura

entonces por que salias con el-dijo shaoran

por que...el era una buena forma de olvidarte-dijo sakura

olvidarme..-dijo li

si ya estaba cansada de esperar que te fijaras en mi y pues lorcan era demasiado adorable y salimos casi un mes pero no funciono-dijo sak

ah...sabes una cosa preciosa-dijo li-eres el amor de mi vida.

* * *

sakura estas ay-gritaron los hermanos kinomoto

si aqui estoy-dijo sakura terminando de vestirse-sal por la ventana rapido syao

abre la puerta señorita sabemos que el mocoso idiota esta ay-dijo kero

sakura abrio temerosa la puerta mientras sus hermanos sonreian.

tranquila no vamos a matarlo-dijeron al unisono

bueno-dijo sakura

al entrar los hermanos kinomoto revisaron todo no habia rastro de que su hermanita hubiera dejado de ser una señorita...

bien dejen la puerta abierta-dijeron para luego salir.

* * *

—No fui muy brusco contigo, ¿verdad?

Sakura siseó de placer, recargando su frente en el pecho de Shaoran mientras él le acariciaba los pezones con delicadeza, como si estuviese pidiendo perdón por las innumerables veces que los mordió tirando de ellos con tal fuerza que Sakura creyó que terminaría arrancándolos de sus senos.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Shaoran deslizó una mano hasta la vulva de la mujer, enredando sus dedos en los escasos risos castaños de su monte de venus, acariciando la hendidura entre sus suaves y gruesos labios mayores.

—N-no, me gustó todo lo que me hiciste —jadeó con la voz temblosa.

Shaoran introdujo sus dedos en ella, penetrándola con uno solo al tiempo que le masajeaba el clítoris con el pulgar.

—¿Y esto, te gusta? —Sakura asintió torpemente con la cabeza, separando los muslos—. ¿Quieres más?

—Por favor —gimió en respuesta la esmeralda.

Shaoran sonrió poniendo a trabajar tres de sus dedos en ella, arrancándole un grito estrepitoso a la chica poseedora de una vagina exquisita, que hasta el momento había sido únicamente suya

—Shh, tus hermanos están cerca —siseó Shaoran.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y apuñó sus manos en la espalda de Shaoran. Se sentía tan completa cuando él la acariciaba bombeando dentro de ella, que era imposible no emitir ninguna clase de sonido.

El calor abrazador y vertiginoso circulante en la sábana más los suaves gemidos de Sakura susurrando su nombre lo estaban matando, deseaba tanto bajarse los pantalones para penetrarla tan duro y profundo como sus labios succionarían sus pezones, apretándolos mientras azotaba la tierna carne con su lengua.

Sakura le mordió el cuello ahogando un grito debido al orgasmo que la golpeó sin piedad, no importaba lo que Shaoran utilizara para poseerla, sus dedos, la lengua, su pene, todo en él era magnifico.

El castaño gruñó adolorido, sintiendo a Sakura derramarse en su mano, empapándolo con sus jugos calientes y deliciosos. La sostuvo con un brazo mientras le depositaba en los labios el beso de cariño que había faltado entre ellos esa mañana. .

Adoraba todo de ella, cada detalle, gemido y susurro al hacer el amor…, ¡hasta sus sonrojos eran espectaculares!

—¡Con un demonio! —vociferó Touya desde la otra habitación—. ¿Qué mierda están haciendo ahora?

Shaoran dio un respingo, cubriendo a Sakura de nuevo con la sábana. Maldito Kinomoto, siempre interrumpía en los mejores momentos.

* * *

**queridas mias espero que este capitulo les guste...****un poquito mas de lemon...**

**lorcan furey es un personaje de un libro "vampiratas" es muy bueno..**

**gracias por leer...**


	10. el otro

shaoran regreso a casa despues de esos perfectos momentos junto a su sakura..con un peuqeño recuerdo...el diario de sakura.

al entrar en su habitacion leyo varias paginas notando que la mayoria hablabla de lorcan fure y de lo tierno, dulce y amable que era..pero al abrir la mitad del diario alli habia un disco que decia:

**sakura...para ti y solo para ti...**

**de lorcan.**

shaoran lo coloco en dvd y vaya sorpresa que se llevo.

* * *

_hola mi cerecita, se que no esperabas esto pero esta cancion es para ti.._

_A pesar que la luna no brille mañana,  
Dará igual sólo verte reír  
Si lo que me hace feliz...mi alma.  
Y es verdad que una mirada distinta  
O algún gesto más frío se clava,,,  
En mi pecho dibaga del desconcierto,  
Pero amor, ahí está la magia._

Ahora que te veo niña,  
Ya te echo de menos.  
No imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos.

Querida...por esto:  
Si preguntan por mí,  
No les digas dónde fui.  
Que tu alma sea fuerte  
Y cuando mires hacia el frente,  
No recuerdes todo lo que no te di.

Y es que quedan tantas cosas  
Por contarte y que me cuentes,  
Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir.  
A tu lado, ooh mi vida...a tu lado.

Y ojalá que nuestros ojos si brillen mañana,  
Que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos amor,  
A gritos de esperanza.

Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo,  
Ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento.  
Se esfuma el miedo.

Si preguntan por mí,  
No les diga dónde fui.  
Que tu alma sea fuerte  
Y cuando mires hacia el frente,  
No recuerdes todo lo que no te di.

Que tu luz brille por siempre porque tu te lo mereces.  
Y perdona si algún día pretendí  
Que no fueras ooh tu misma.

Si preguntan por ti,  
solo diré que te vi  
En mis sueños una noche,  
Y solo sueño desde entonces  
Para verme cada día junto a ti.

Y es que quedan tantas cosas  
Por contarte y que me cuentes,  
Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir.  
A tu lado, ooh mi vida...a tu lado

_sabes que te amo y que siempre estare ahy para ti aunque en tu corazon este alguien mas._

_ya sabes mi telefono, mi dirrecion y la secundaria donde estoy...recuerda una cosa mas...eres el amor de mi vida_

* * *

**_shaoran pov_**

shaoran estaba desconcertado asi que habian durado mas de un mes, el diario habla de lor can hasta el 15 de mayo del año siguiente es decir casi diez meses.

lo gracioso del diario es que de mi solo dice cosas malas y cada vez que volvi con kurenai y de ese tarado de furey dice marravillas. mas tarde hablare con sakura necesito aclarar muchas cosas.

necesito aclarar que relacin tienen ahora si siguen en contacto, si todavia...lo quiere..

...

**_sakura pov.._**

_hola habla sakura-_

_hola cerecita soy yo lorcan-_

_hola mi cielo, y a que debo el milagro-_

_milagro que tu no haces mi niña, llamaba para contarte que me cambio de secundaria-_

_a cual te vas mi cielito-_

_a seijo, vamos a estar juntos mas tiempo que el de que nos vemos ahora-_

_pero ay un diminuto problema, yo..y ...shaoran-_

_ya son novios verdad-_

_s..si..-_

_no importa sak yo lo entiendo, lo unico que me importa es que tu estes feliz-_

_por que eres tan hermoso-_

_no lo se talvez es mi naturaleza, te llamo despues lucy no se queda quieta-_

_ok mi cielito, saludame a la chiqui-_


	11. ¿el reencuentro?

**queridas esta es la presentacion de mi amado lorcan...saben me gusta mas que shaoran...**

* * *

hola mi nombre es lorcan furey y como se imaginaran soy ingles, vivo en tomoeda hace algunos años estudio en la secundaria lestrange pero estoy realizando mi traslado a seijo..si exactamente el motivo es una chica..el amor de mi vida...sakura kinomoto...pero alli tambien esta mi nemesis shaoran li...el amor de la vida de ella.

saben una cosa chicas no se que le ve al imbecil ese...yo soy alto de piel nivea y cabello negro largo... vivo con mi hermanita lucy y mi madre elizabeth como a tres cuadras de la casa de sakura...mi mejor amigo es kero el hermano de sakura y fue por el y sasuke que la conoci..

ese dia ibamos a hacer un trabajo en la casa de sasuke que vive enfrente a la casa kinomoto pero sasuke dijo que fueramoa a ver a touya primero cosa a la que no nos negamos..al entrar sentada en la sala viendo los tres mosqueteros.. si es mi pelicula favorita...estaba un angel de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. con el tiempo nos isimos amigos y despues tuve el valor de pedirle que saliera conmigo duramos casi tres meses aunque ella diga que solo fue uno...

despues terminamos por que me confeso que estaba enamorada de li el capitan de futbol de su secundaria...se preguntaran por que soy amigo de kero si vamos a diferentes secundarias pues antes yo estudiaba en seijo y luego me trasladaron a lestrange...

bueno hablemos un poco mas de mi soy el capitan de basketball de mi secundaria, soy bueno en absolutamente en todas las materias, la musica y el deporte es lo mio..soy realmente bueno para las artes por eso conoci tambien a tomoyo la amiga de sakura en alguno de los concursos de secundarias ella participaba.

* * *

si nos hubieran visto,  
estabamos ahi sentados  
frente a frente.  
No podia faltarnos la luna,  
y hablabamos de todo un poco,  
y todo nos causaba risa  
como dos tontos.  
Y yo que no veia la hora  
de tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir...  
Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba asi.  
te amo  
aunque no es tan facil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
te amo  
uuuuuuuuuuh  
Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio,  
y nos miramos fijamente  
uno al otro.  
Tus manos entre las mias  
talvez nos volveremos a ver  
mañana no se si podre  
que estas jugando  
Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver  
y tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir...  
Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba asi.  
te amo  
aunque no es tan facil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
Te amoohhhhh

sakura sonrio al ver quien era el que estaba en el salon de musica era su cielito le decia asi por el bello azul de sus ojos, sin pensarlo corrio a abrazarlo con fuerza y darle muchos besos en las mejillas.

por que no me dijiste que seria tan pronto, me hubiera puesto bonita-bromeo sakura

te llame ayer recuerdas y es imposible que estes mas bonita-dijo lorcan

shaoran veia las escena con odio como era eso de "_te llame ayer..."..."no te puedes ver mas bonita"..._maldito no sabe con quien se metio este desgraciado..

lorcan tiempo sin verte-dijo yukito acercandose

asi es como esta sasuke-dijo lorcan

bien siguio con eso de la arquitectura- dijo yukito

si cuidaste bien a MI sakura- dijo lorcan

claro que cuide bien a NUESTRA SAKURA-dijo yukito

quienes se cren esos imbeciles sakura es mia totalmente mia..

sakura MI AMOR..¿vienes un segundo?-dijo shaoran acercandos

claro mi vida-dijo sakura acercandose a el para luego abrazarlo y decir-no te pongas celoso solo es que hace mucho no,lo veia

pero si hablas mucho por telefono con el-dijo shaoran con los celos hasta el tope

pues si es mi amigo-dijo sakura abrazandolo mas fuerte-te amo li eso nunca lo dudes

y tu no dudes de mi jamas-dijo shaoran-te amo y voy a cuidar esta relacion contra quien sea

* * *

**queridas mias no me gustaria estar en el lugar de sakura entre dos hombres maravillosos aunque pensandolo bien kikio se quedaria con lorcan por que como dicen por hay estan bello dan ganas de comerselo..en pocas palabras señor hasme suya... :)**

**espero que les guste continuare pronto...**


	12. confucion

**mis queridas...las canciones de los capitulos anteriores son:**

**a gritos de esperanza de alex ubago ( que esta demasiado comestible)**

**y te amo de noel shakris ( que tambien es hermoso).**

**gracias por leer **

* * *

sakura ya te dije que eres hermosa-dijo el joven niveo

si, un par de veces hoy-respondio la castaña sonrojada

te amo mi sakura-dijo el joven niveo depositando un beso en los labios de la joven

y yo a ti lorcan mi lorcan-dijo la castaña

sakura abrio de golpe los ojos por que estaba soñando con lorcan, era cruel soñar con alguien mas cuando a tu lado esta la persona que amas o eso se supone...

shaoran dormia placidamente a su lado y por un segundo sakura deseo que en lugar del ambar estubiera el joven niveo , no entendia por que pero haber vueltoa ver a lorcan la habia confundido al sentir sus brazos rodearla sintio ese cosquilleo en la espalda y ese deseo de no separarse pero por otro lado estaba shaoran el hombre al que se habia entregado en cuerpo y alma. por que..dios que cosa tan mala hice para que me pase esto sera talvez que ya no amo a shaoran tanto como antes...sakura se acomodo de nuevo y miro fijamente a su novio el hombre al que amaba o eso creia necesitaba pensar pero al sentir el calor del cuerpo de shaorana su lado se quedo dormida sobre su pecho.

* * *

lor..lorcan-susurro la castaña

shaoran abrio los ojos como platos su novia estaba susurrando el nombre del imbecil de furey eso no podia ser seguro estaba teniendo una pesadilla pero enseguida noto la sonrisa gigantesca de su novia al nombrarlo...acaso sakura estaba volvienso a sentir algo por lorcan furey

saku, mi vida-dijo shaoran moviendola

mmm..buenos dias mi amor-dijo sakura

buenos dias mi cielo, crei que tenias pesadillas pero ya me di cuenta de que no-dijo shaoran

ven aca li-dijo sakura tomando el rostro de su novio-te amo

y yo a ti-dijo shaoran besandola

sabes una cosa te amo mas que a nada en este mundo-susurro sakura

incluso mas que a furey-pregunto shaoran

un nudo se formo en la garganta de sakura, a que se debia esa pregunta acaso..no ella no pudo haber dicho su nombre dormida eso no..

s..si mi cielo mas que a lorcan-dijo sakura

eso espero mi cericito-dijo shaoran.

y yo espero ser la unica para ti-dijo sakura

* * *

no sabes como me gusta la idea de que te hallas cambiado de escuela lorcan querido-dijo la peliroja

que pena no poder decir lo mismo kurenai a la ultima persona a la que queria ver era ati-dijo lorcan

por que ustedes dos son asi conmigo-dijo kurenai

¿dos?-dijo lorcan

si tu y mi syao son tan cortantes y crueles cuando quieren-dijo kurenai

a mi no me compares con ese maldito quita novias-dijo lorcan con odio

todavia lo odias por lo de la tontamoto-dijo kurenai

no la vuelvas a llamra a si vagabunda, zorra. ella a diferencia tuya es una dama una que se merece ser feliz-dijo lorcan

lo que digas furey-dijo kurenai saliendo de el aula.

* * *

sakura iba caminando con syao por los pasillos de la secundaria cuando de repente escucho la voz de lorcan salir de el salon de artes..

syao mi amor me regalas un segundo-dijo sakura

claro princesa nos vemos en el salon-dijo shaoran

Llueve afuera llueve  
ademas esta desierta la ciudad  
Mientras tu y yo nos refugiamos en la eternidad  
No siento frío cerca de ti  
Dentro de mí brilla el sol  
Se cae el cielo y que más da  
Tenemos nuestro mundo  
El día sigue siendo azul  
Si estamos juntos  
No importa nada mas  
que en ti jamás será invierno  
Invierno

esa cancion...fue la primera que me canto

Tanto ruido tanta soledad  
gente que corre sin parar  
Tras la puerta ese universo de infinita paz  
Necesito la calma que tú me das  
Se cae el cielo y que más da  
Tenemos nuestro mundo  
El día sigue siendo azul  
Si estamos juntos  
No importa nada más que lo que tú me das  
Nubes viento miedo lluvia  
Noches grises ni una luna por tu invierno de oscuridad  
Tú me besas tú me curas  
tu calor y tu ternura no me dejan en paz  
Invierno  
Invierno  
Invierno  
Se cae el cielo y que más da  
Tenemos nuestro mundo  
El día sigue siendo azul  
Si estamos juntos  
No importa nada más que en ti jamás será  
Se cae el cielo y que más da  
El día sigue siendo azul  
Se cae el cielo y que más da  
Tenemos nuestro mundo}

cielito que haces aqui-dijo sakura-tenemos que ir ya al salon

si cerecito, es que sabes que me gusta empezar el dia asi cantando algo-dijo lorcan

lo se-sonrio sakura-vamomonos

el joven niveo siguio a la chica que se quedo estatica frente a la puerta del salon...

hay frente a ella estaba su syao estaba besando de una forma demasiado apasionada a lo zorra de kurenai la tenia tomada de la cintura de forma posesiva mientras la reclinaba en el muro se parecia mucho a los besos que le daba a ella cuando se netregaban uno al otro, asi que esa es la forma en la que protege nuestro amor.

ERES UN MALDITO SHAORAN LI-grito sakura

sakura-dijo shaoran dispuesto a ir tras ella

no te atrevas a acercarte imbecil, si me entero que volviste a acercartele te mato-dijo lorcan

* * *

sakura se refugio en los brazos del joven niveo ante la mirada compasiva de tomoyo.

por que tomy por que me hizo esto-susurro sakura

no lo se sakurita, tranquilizate por favor-dijo la joven nivea

pero como me voy a tranquilizar tomoyo shaoran estaba besando a otra, es un maldito-dijo sakura

no llores mas cerecito, eso o te hace bien-dijo lorcan el imbecil de li iba a pagar muy caro lo que le habia hecho a sakura.

* * *

**la cancion de este cap es invierno de reik...**

**espero que no me odien por haber puesto de malvado a syao y de buenito adorable a lorcan...**


	13. alguien

por que li, por que la lastimaste-dijo tomoyo

es que n fue como ustedes creen-dijo shaoran

a no y entonces que fue la pobre de kurenai se estaba ahogando y gracias a dios estabas tu ay para darle respiracion boca a boca, no me creas tonta li-dijo tomoyo

no fue asi...

**flash back..**

por que se habra quedado-dijo el joven ambar cuando de repente un pañuelo empapado en el perfume de sakura le cubrio los ojos el no pudo evitar sonreir se giro y tomo a la que creia era su novia y la beso, ese beso se sentia diferente...

SHAORAN LI ERES UN IDIOTA-escucho el ambar y la venda se cayo de sus ojos

sakura-dijo y giro a ver y ay estaba kurenai sonriendo con maldad

no te le acerques, si me entero que volviste a acercarte te mato-dijo el joven niveo con ira y odio presentes en su voz y su mirada

**fin flah back...**

ves asi paso y ahora seguro sakura no quiere saber nada de mi y va..y va...a volver con...con furey verdad-dijo el ambarino

no lo se shaoran, ella esta en el salon de artes-dijo tomoyo-sola

sabia que era malo ayudarle pero sabia que sakura lo amaba.

* * *

Qué triste cuando se desploma todo.  
Que injusta se nos vuelve ya la vida.  
Que hubo cuando no es lo que creías.  
Cuando me diste una cara, era otra la que oía.  
Trillada se me escuchan las palabras.  
Es que a todos nos tocan algún día.  
De amar nadie se libra aunque así quiera.  
Tampoco de romperse el corazón.

Como camino yo.  
No sé si alguien hoy pueda igualarme.  
Como he llorado yo.  
No sé si en este día exista alguien.  
Alguien sin vida, alguien.  
Hecho pedazos alguien.  
Alguien que amó.

Qué vida la que vivo y que te marchas.  
A todos hablare de tu partida.  
Yo no quiero ni salir hasta la esquina  
Solo de aquí me arreglo en 11 días.  
Espero que te vaya bien en todo.  
Es que aun con esta gran herida.  
Yo no tengo que guardarte un sentimiento.  
De esos que traen pena y agonía

Como camino yo.  
No sé si alguien hoy pueda igualarme.  
Como he llorado yo.  
No sé si en este día exista alguien.  
Alguien sin vida, alguien.  
Hecho pedazos alguien.  
Alguien que amó.

Como camino yo.  
No sé si alguien hoy pueda igualarme.  
Como he llorado yo.  
No sé si en este día exista alguien.  
Alguien sin vida, alguien.  
Hecho pedazos alguien.  
Alguien que amó.

sakura se seco las lagrimas y se puso de pie y cuando iba a salir del salon reclinado en la puerta estaba shaoran..

dejame ir li-dijo sakura

lo siento pero creo que estamos encerrados - dijo li mostrandole la llave y luego escondiendola entre su ropa

dame la llave li-dijo sakura

si la quieres sacala-dijo li-necesito que hablemos necesito explicarte

no quiero tus explicaciones li todo fue muy claro-dijo sakura- y asi no hubiera sido asi ya es tarde..yo..yo..ya no sinto lo msmo por ti

asi que ya no me amas-dijo li con la voz quebrada

no es eso..tan solo te amo menos-dijo sakura bajando la cabeza

es por furey verdad-dijo li

s..sii-dijo sakura

pues sabes voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que vuelvas a enamorarte de mi-dijo shaoran para luego abrir el salon e irse

sakura se despojo de un gran peso. habia sido sincera con li y con ella misma al parecer si est volviendo a gustarle lorcan o talvez nunca dejo de hacerlo.

* * *

hay estas cerecita-dijo lorcan abrazandola-estaba preocupado

tranquilo cielito-dijo sakura acariciandole la mejilla mientras el hacia mas fuerte el abrazo-estoy bien

segura-dijo lorcan-ese imbecil, no se te ha acercado verdad

eso no importa, te tengo a ti-dijo sakura con una sonrisa

sabes voy a cantarte algo-dijo lorcan tomando una gitarra

Querido Tommy, te escribo esta carta,  
no se si tu realmente lees estas cartas.  
Te escribo para pedirte algo  
que para mi es de vida o muerte.  
no pienses que exagero es la verdad.

Mi nombre es lorcan y te escribo de Santiago.  
Hay una chica que no se sale de mi mente,  
para eso eres tan elocuente,  
y a ella le encanta tus canciones  
te imaginas ya por donde voy.

Es que con ella no me salen las palabras, y quizás  
tu pudieras ayudarme, a decirle que yo muero aquí por ella  
y de una forma un poco mas poética.  
Que eso del romanticismo a mi no se me da.  
Dame algo tan bonito que le saque mil suspiros,  
decirle que la amo y nada mas.

No se si bastara..  
(Noo ohh..)

Senor Tommy: aquí le escribo nuevamente  
no me ha contestado, pensaba que era buena gente.

Puede que este muy ocupado,  
pero yo estoy desesperado.  
Ayúdeme a encontrar la forma  
de decirle que yo muero aquí por ella,  
pero de una forma un poco mas poética  
que eso del romanticismo a mi no se me da..

Deme algo tan bonito, algo que nunca le hayan dicho.  
Decirle que la amo y nada mas..

No se si bastara..

Amigo lorcan: disculpe la demora,  
espero no te moleste  
que haya copiado aquí tu historia.  
En el amor no soy experto,  
no se de donde sacaste eso.  
Y nada puede estar mas lejos de la verdad.

No confundas palabrerías con sentimientos.  
Las metáforas son solo pajas del intelecto.  
Si me preguntas que decirle a tu chica..

Solo dile que te mueres por ella.  
No se me ocurre una mejor manera,  
que eso del romanticismo,  
es solo un juego de ajedrez.  
Cuando se trata de sentimientos,  
no hay nada como ser directos.

Dile que la amas y nada mas,  
seguro bastara...

sakura se sonrojo si habia escuchado esa cancion solo que en la vercion original decia paco no lorcan pero igual siempre que la escuchaba pensaba en el chico de ojos cielo.

* * *

**chicas muchas gracias por leer y estar pendientes...saben yo creia que mis fanfics eran malos...**

**las canciones de este cap son:**

**alguien de kany garcia**

**y querido tomy de tomy torres**


	14. lo reconosco talves amo a algien mas

** los ultimos capitulos reflejan un poco de mi vida sentimental... lo se mis ultimas dos relaciones fueron un fiasco pero despues de mi ultimo error aparecio el indicado y es el chico con el que salgo ahora...**

* * *

sakura que pasa-susurro lorcan

nada solo que hoy note algo-dijo sakura- me di cuenta de que ya no amaba a shaoran tanto como antes

¿ y ese milagro?, perdon ¿por que ya no lo amas?-dijo lorcan

no se tan solo se desvanecio-dijo sakura mirando a lorcan a los ojos, esos bellos ojos azules que la hicieron perder la cabeza una vez y que todavia la hacian sonrojar al extremo

pues espero que tu cariño por mi no se desvanesca-dijo lorcan acariciando la mejilla de la castaña que se estremecio bajo el suave toque de las manos de el niveo

eso nunca-dijo la castaña sonrojada-yo..este...

yo te amo sakura-dijo lorcan-y lo sabes

yo...este..tambien..creo...amarte-dijo sakura

no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprobechando de tu dolor para que vuelvas conmigo-dijo loran

sakura sonrio lorcan aveces podia ser tan tierno, aveces podia ser tan dulce, el realmente era un hombre maravilloso y no se explicaba como habia podido perderlo o mejor dicho dejarlo ir.

desde lejos el joven li los observaba la habia perdido, pero el no se iba a detener su amor era demaciado grande como para permitirse dejarla ir tan facilmente.

* * *

furey-grito shaoran al verlo salir de la sala de musica feliz de la vida el maldito

que quieres li-dijo lorcan enojado ese tipo lo exarsperaba

que te alejes de mi novia-dijo shaoran

ya no es tu nada-dijo lorcan

eso veremos furey, ella va a regresar conmigo pronto-dijo shaoran

estas idita o que, ella ya no te ama, ella volvio a amarme -dijo lorcan

las palabras del niveo lo herian profundamente, sakura habria vuelto con ese imbecil...pero ella era suya literalmente era suya... tan poco le importaba haberle entregado su virginidad, su cuerpo y su alma...

sakura salio del salon y los vio alli parados y noto que lorcan estaba a punto de golpear a shaoran..

cielito vamos a clase-dijo sakura con una sonrisa triste

claro cerecita, dame solo un segundo-dijo lorcan- que te quede claro li ella ahora es mia

shaoran dirigio una mirada fulminante al niveo para luego seguir su camino a el salon no sin antes darle una mirada de dolor a sakura que sintio el nudo en su garganta agrandarse y las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

no le des importancia cerecita-dijo lorcan abrazandola

no la tiene-dijo sakura limpiandose las pequeñas lagrimas que alcanzaron a salir de sus ojos.


	15. intentemoslo de nuevo

asi que ya no impoto-dijo el joven li con ira

si importas solo que ya no tanto como anteas-dijo la esmeralda-me rompiste el corazon

y como crees que estoy yo-dijo li al borde de las lagrimas algo poco comun en el-te perdi sakura, ahora eres de ese tarado ya me di cuenta de lo poco que te impoto haber sido mia por primera vez y sobre todo lo poco que te importo romper nuestro matrimonio

las palabras de shaoran la herian profundamente ella todavia lo amaba no tanto como antes pero lo amba, aun no tenia claro lo que sentia por lorcan talvez solo era afecto...

li yo...yo todavia te amo pero no puedo estra contigo ahora, estoy demaciado confundida-dijo sakura

confundida-dijo li-es por furey lo se

pero shaoran dejame pensarlo un poco, todos los matrimonios tienen problemas no-dijo sakura- pero si el amor es fuerte los superan

pues mi amor es fuerte, el tuyo ya no lo se-dijo li

ya te lo dije shaoran, necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y para que la herida sane-dijo sakura-se qe lo del beso con kurenai no fue intencional, tomoyo me lo conto pero igual me dolio muchisissimo, fue falso pero doloroso

sakura..yo lo siento..no debi besarla sin verificar que fueras tu-dijo li

finjamos que eso nunca paso si-dijo sakura acariciando la mejilla de el joven ambarino- quiero recuperar lo nuestro shaoran, quiero volver a ser tuya y que tu seas mio..

lapeliroja y los niveos que observaban la escena se los carcomia la ira como era posible, ellos no podian volver no señor, eso no, lorcan deseaba tanto entrar hay y sacarle los ojos a li, yukito y kurenai estaban a punto del colapso como era eso de que no se podian alejar nisiquiera una semana y mas con un incidente como ese. y lo peor de todo era que sakura y shaoran ya habian tenido sexo, lorcan no podia creerlo menos de un mes y li habia conseguido algo tan importante como la virginidad de sakura.

sakura yo te amo y sabes que voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para recuperarte-dijo el ambarino

y yo voya luchar contra lo que sea para que todo vuelva a estar como antes-dijo sakura

de la nada empezo a sonar una cancion de fondo mientras shaoran tomaba de la mano a sakura y le pedia que bailara con el...

Convénceme que la semana,  
contigo tiene dos domingos  
y que la noche es joven  
aunque sea madrugada  
Convénceme que no hace falta  
salir corriendo a la oficina  
o hoy a las tantas, quiero dormirme,  
convénceme que no hay rutina  
Dime que la luna es roja  
que sus mejillas son de queso  
y que venden arcoíris  
importados y eso es cierto  
que el cielo se quedo sin agua  
y que el agua se mudo al desierto  
Dime mi vida, que todo esto  
termina en un final de cuento.

sakura tenia un sonrojo monumental volver a sentir a shaoran tan cerca la hacia suspirar de nuevo..

Convénceme de ser feliz  
convénceme...  
convénceme de no morir  
convénceme...  
que no es igual  
felicidad y plenitud  
que un rato entre los dos  
que una vida sin tu amor.

II

Meses de cinco semanas  
y años de cuatro febreros  
hacer agostos en tu piel  
un sábado de enero  
que el sueño se quedo despierto  
y que la rosa se vistió de perla.  
Dime mi vida que todo esto  
termina en un final de cuento.

Convénceme de ser feliz  
convénceme...  
convénceme de no morir  
convénceme...  
que no es igual  
felicidad y plenitud  
que un rato entre los dos  
que una vida sin tu amor.

shaoran no paraba de sonreir ese era un gran dia habia recuperado a su sakura , no por completo pero ya casi...

Estar sin ti  
atado con cadenas  
viviría amando  
en esclavitud oooo

Convénceme de ser feliz  
convénceme  
convénceme de no morir  
convénceme  
que no es igual  
felicidad y plenitud  
que un rato entre los dos

que una vida sin tu amor.

* * *

**queridas mias, gracias por sus reviews...gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a las que permanecen apoyandome...se les aprecia muchisisisimo**

**la cancion de este cap es convenceme de ricardo montaner...**


	16. por que todo sana

los labios de los castaños se fueron acercando poco a poco sakura estab sonrojada cual tomate y shaoran estaba ancioso parecia ser tanto timpo el que estubo sin los besos de su sakura...

lorcan no aguanto mas eso no iba a pasr y entro estrepitosamente a la sala..

crei que me amabas sakura-dijo herido

lorcan ...yo este...estoy confundida-dijo la castaña-sabes que amo a shaoran

lo se pero crei que tu y yo ibamos a reintentarlo-dijo el niveo

lorcan lo siento pero no puedo-dijo la esmeralda con la cabeza gacha..

zorra te lo adverti dijo kurenai entrando para luego lanzarse sobre sakura, sakura no sabia que hacer nunca en su vida habia peliado con alguien sintio un bofeton estrllandose contra su mejilla y un grito se ahogo en su garganta

shaopran estab ay safando a sakuar de las garras de la vagabunda de kurenai-no vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima

no te intrpongas syao querido, esto es entre la zorra marrullera es y yo-dijo la peliroja

sobre mi cadaver le vuelves a poner una mano encima-dijo el joven li

tu lo pediste-dijo kurenai antes de lanzarse sobre shaoran quien recibio todos lo golpes que la furibunda chica le mandaba...

quieta ay zorra-se escucho desde la puerta y hay estaban tomoyo, rika, naoko y lorein paradas mirando con ira a kurenai- li no te querra tocar un pelo pero nosotras si , te vas arrepentir maldita

en ese momento la mirada de kurenai se lleno de miedo, las chicas se la llevaron del salon quedando nuevamente solo sakura, shaoran y lorcan.

entiendo que ya no me ames sakura pero por lo menos dejame ser tu amigo-dijo lorcan

eres mi amigo cielito-dijo sakura sonriendo

shaoran no pudo ocultar la mueca de ira que se marco en su rostro..

y tu mi syao eres el amor de mi vida-dijo sakura dandole un casto beso en los labios

* * *

an pasado casi seis mesese desde el insidente y kurenai no ha vuelto a la secundaria yo por mi parte estoy feliz muy feliz mi relacion con shaoran esta perfecta ya casi nos graduamos y en este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas..tenia miedo de quedar embarazada por no haberme cuidado nuestras primeras veces pero ahora todo es perfecto...pero no soy la unica feliz..

lorcan empezo una relacion con rika y yukito con naoko son tan lindos...

espero que sus relaciones sena tan hermosas como la mia...

la voz de shaoran repercutia en toda la sala mientras las parejas se besaban con amor y el no podia quitar la vista de su amada sakura...

Es por ti que veo ríos  
donde sólo hay asfalto  
Es por ti que hay océanos  
donde sólo había charcos.  
Es por ti que soy un duende  
cómplice del viento  
que se escapa de madrugada  
para colarse por tu ventana.  
Es por ti que no hay cadenas  
si sigo el ritmo de tus caderas.  
Es por ti que rozo la locura  
cuando navego por tu cintura.  
Es por ti que soy un duende  
cómplice del viento  
que se escapa de madrugada  
para colarse por tu ventana.  
Y decirte...  
Tus labios son de seda,  
tus dientes del color de la luna llena,  
tu risa la sangre que corre por mis venas,  
tus besos la tinta de mis versos,  
que siempre te cuentan.  
Oh, oh, oh...  
Es por ti que veo ríos  
donde sólo hay asfalto  
Es por ti que hay océanos  
donde sólo había charcos.  
Es por ti que soy un duende  
cómplice del viento  
que se escapa de madrugada  
para colarse por tu ventana.  
Tus labios son de seda,  
tus dientes del color de la luna llena,  
tu risa la sangre que corre por mis venas,  
tus besos la tinta de mis versos  
que siempre te cuentan.  
Oh, oh, oh...  
Que siempre te cuentan.

mi shaoran es tan hermoso...

* * *

**queridas mias este es el ante penultimo capitulo de mi pequeño problema, espero que les guste..las quiero mucho..este capitulo va dedicado a misaos...la mejor de mis lectoras..las adoro y gracias por leer**


	17. el final

años despues

y asi querida mia empezo la historia con tu papa-dijo sakura ahora con 30 años y una hija de 16

osea que es normal que sebastian se comporte como un idiota-dijo la chica de ojos miel y cabello castaño

si eli , es completamente normal-dijo shaoran-yo me comportaba asi por que me moria de los nervios cuando estaba carca de tu mama

en ese momento la puerto de la casa li- kinomoto sono- yo abro dijo shaoran poniendose en pie

elizabeth li era la viva estampa de sakura en su adolecencia solo que ella era un poco mas alta y menos penosa... desde muy joven estubo enamorada de sebastian michelis un chico que llego cuando estaban en cuarto grado y su relacion era igual a la de sus padres antes de ser pareja practicamente les falta poco para sacarse los ojos...en pocas palabras se llavan mejor los perros y los gatos...}

eli, querida te buscan-dijo shaoran

seguro son luna y ginny para restregarme ne la cara que alguna consiguio una cita con sebastian...ay me da tanta ira..

ho..hola eli...eliza...elizabeth-escucho la castaña y o sorpresa la que se llevo cuando frente a ella estaba sebastian tan sonrojado como un tomate y con un RAMO DE TULIPANES

ho..hola sebastian-dijo elizabeth levemente sonrojada

yo...este pues..son para ti-dijo el joven niveo de ojos ambar extendiendo timidamente el ramo a elizabeth-se que son tus favoritas

sabes eso-susurro elizabeth tomando las flores- gra..gracias son muy bonitas

te sorprenderia todo lo que se de ti-dijo el joven mas para el que para la joven- quisiera preguntarte algo

si claro-dijo la castaña depositando las flores sobre la mesa y acercandose al joven

tu..quieres...ser mi novia-dijo el niveo- entendere si dices que no..

si quiero sebastian-dijo la joven plasmando un beso en los labios del atonito joven que luego correspondio el beso con ternura

y pensar que todo esto empezo por mi pequeño problema...

* * *

**mis amores este es el ultimo capitulo de mi pequeño problema...**

**espero que la historia en general les halla gustado...gracias por el apoyo y la constancia...se les quiere muchisimo**

**se despide temporalmente**

**kikio14**


End file.
